Umineko Cougars
by Yoshiyuki-Kun
Summary: My first Umineko Story. Four mothers needed more love in there life and so they wanted to spice it up a little. On one special incompetent guy they know and love. Sorry I suck I summaries! May contain Incest so don't read it if not into it
1. Episode 1: Rosa's Arc 1

Okay before you start reading. I want you to know that in this story. It's a side-story. As in not part of the main story of Umineko so don't worry. I know Ange is a 6 year old but she's 16 in my story so don't go worked up over it. I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything, I'm just giving you a heads off that's all. So enjoy and I hope you buys like it^^

I Do Not Own Umineko No Naku Koro Ni

Umineko Cougars

**Episode 1 Special: Rosa's Arc**

_It's been years since my husband left me ever since Maria was born. Each man I dated didn't really satisfied me at all. Each time I date a man; I tell Maria _

_that I'm on a business trip so that way she won't know what I'm doing. I know it's not right but all I want is to find love in my life. The less love I get, the _

_more anger I take it out on Maria. But eventually, I always apologize to her for each time when I get angry with her. Is it really that hard to find love? I'm _

_so desperate for love…. and I don't care if he's younger then me…. all I want is a man to hold me and never let me go. Until after longing for love he finally _

_appear right in front me. __*****__Giggle* who knew he becomes so deliciously handsome after I last saw him. You seem more valuable then the gold. Let's see _

_how much you grown so much…. my darling and delicious Battler-kun 3_

_I was invite over for dinner Rudolf-Nii-Sama's house but it looks like he's on another business trip as usually…. as if he is…. I bet the usually thing Rudolf-Nii-Sama is probably flirting with more girls even after marrying Kyrie-san. I hope Battler-kun is at dinner too … Mmmmm I hope he's the main dish tonight…*giggle*._ "Maria, Are you ready to see Battler again?" asked Rosa. "Uu! Maria is excited to meet Battler again" said Maria. _As we got to Battler's house, I felt so nervous to see what he would look like after last seeing him back on the island…_

Maria started to wonder why her mother isn't knocking the door. She noticed that her mother was face was peach color and sweating at the same.

Maria didn't get it at first so she knocked and caused Rosa to snapped back to her senses. As they waited at the door, the door finally opened and

it was Ange that answered the door. "Ah Rosa-Ba-san! Good evening! Please come in and make yourself at home. My mother is in the kitchen

cooking so if you like you can rest in the living" said Ange. "Ah thank you Ange-chan. Oh my Ange how you grown. Are you in your first-year of high

school right?" asked Rosa. "Yes I am. I'm finally together with Battler-Nii-chan in the same high school" said Ange. _Damn that brat… it's not fair that _

_she gets to spend with Battler-kun at the same high school. Wish I was could be a teacher so I can stalker Battler-kun at anytime_. "Oh speaking of

Battler-kun, where is he?" asked Rosa. "Oh Battler-Nii-chan is sleeping in his. He did an all-nighter to study for the test this morning. Dinner is

almost ready so I was about to wake him up just now." Said Ange. _Hmmmm now's my chance! 3_. "If its okay with you, may I go wake up

Battler-kun?" asked Rosa. "Sure Rosa-Ba-san. Hey Maria-chan, want to help me and my mom with the cooking?" asked Ange. "Uu! Maria will help

Ange-nee-chan with the cooking!" said Maria.

As Ange and Maria left to the kitchen to help, Rosa suddenly made a mischievous smile and ran upstairs to wake up Battler. _*Giggle* I hope Battler-kun is still looks handsome in his sleep. _When Rosa got to Battler's room, she notices that his door was already open. _Battler-kun's door is open…_._ oh my! My heart is already beating really fast…. this is my chance now!. _Rosa quietly opens the door and sneaks into Battler's room without making any sounds. As she finally enters Battler's room, Rosa notices that Battler's room is very well organized_. It's so weird…normally most young boys rooms are filled with Swimsuit poster, porn magazines sticking out under the bed, trashy desk, and clothes everywhere…wow Battler-kun you're no fun at all…. unless he hid them somewhere in his…. hehehehehehe…hope you don't me searching for them in you're room love 3_. Rosa quietly searches for anything perverted in his room. She found a box hidden within Battler's closet, all taped up as if it sealed recently. She open's the box and finds a box full of porn and kendo magazines. _*Chuckles* I knew you had books like these around Battler-kun…. but I'm surprise that you took in interest of Kendo…. oh yes he did mention that he was in a Kendo club…. all right time for another search_.

Rosa slowly walks towards the bookshelf and see a lot of manga books. _Hmmmm Dragon Ball_, _Kimagure Orange Road_, _Fist of the North Star, & , _

_hmmm not a bad collection of mangas you have Battler-kun. _Next Rosa searches into Battler's boxer draws and surprisingly blushes to see what she

saw in the draw. She's notices that Battler's boxers are will organize and not to sloppy. Her face turned bright red and began to drool all over the

boxers. Rosa picks one up and starts sniffing as if she had never smelled men's boxers in such a long time. _Oh Battler's scent smells so good that it's _

_such a turn on…. Mmmmm makes want him so bad right now._ While Rosa continued searching through his draw, she notices a small box near the

corner of the draw. When she pulls it out, her face turned bright red. _A-a-a box of c-condoms! Oh my Battler-kun…you're already prepared for this you _

_naughty boy…. and it's the flavor type too. You have good taste my sweet…I think I'll take a watermelon flavor if you don't mind. _

And finally Rosa is now about to woke up Battler from his long sleep. As Rosa sits on his bed, her cheeks turned slightly red while placed her hand on Battler's face. _So handsome just as I thought he would be. He looks so adorable the way he sleeps right now. Kyrie-san is so lucky that she gets to have Battler under her wings. _As Rosa kept staring at Battler's sleepy face, her eyes turned towards to Battler's lips. It tempted Rosa so bad that it makes her want to kiss him while she has the advantage. _Battler-kun…. please forgive me…just one kiss wouldn't hurt. _Just when Rosa about to kiss Battler on the lips, Ange suddenly rushes into the room, which caused Rosa to immediately to move away when she was about to kiss Battler. _Damn I was so close…damn you Ange-chan!_ "Rosa-Ba-san! You were taking a long time so I was worried that you had trouble-waking Battler-Nii-chan up" said Ange "O-Oh yes I was having trouble waking him up but nothing worked" Nervously said Rosa. "Jeez Battler-Nii-chan! How long are you going to stay in bed!….. Guess you leave me no choice." Said Ange. Ange walks over to her brother's bed and sit next to him. Which caused Rosa to be a little curious of what Ange is about to do. Ange leans over while both her hands are on face and kisses him on the lips.

When Ange kissed Battler on the lips, it caused Rosa to become furious and frustrated. Even for a moment Rosa wanted to beat the crap out of

Ange for doing that. When Battler was waking up, he notices that his own sister was kissing him. "Dude Ange! How many times do I have to tell

you to not to kiss me when I'm asleep?! Jeez you should know I don't swing that way!" shouted Battler. "Awww I thought you love my kisses

Battler-Nii-Chan 3" said Ange. "Kissing on the cheek and the forehead, that's fine but on the lips…. that's where I draw the line…" said Battler.

"Awww Battler-Nii-Chan…you don't have to be so mean. You should be happy that you have a girl like me that really loves you 3. Anyways Mom

wants you down stairs for dinner with Rosa-Ba-San and Maria-chan." Said Ange. "Huh? Rosa-Ba-San and Maria are here!?" shouted Battler. "Yeah

and Rosa-Ba-San is sitting right next to you" said Ange. Battler turns to his left and see's Rosa smiling and waving at him. "…… Rosa-Ba-San! I

didn't know you were here! And why are you sitting very close to me and touching my leg? "Said Battler. Rosa quickly takes her off Battler's leg

and blushing bright red. "Umm… well long story short, I wanted to wake you up for dinner but you look so cute…I mean you look so tired that I

wanted to let you sleep a little longer" said Rosa

_But personally, I wanted to kiss you to help you wake up but a certain someone interfered with my plans to do so. _ "Oh…thanks for giving me an extra sleep…(_But for some reason…it felt like she was stalking me while I was asleep…nah its probably just imagination) _okay if you two don't mind leaving the room, I like to changes right now. "Said Battler. _Awww I really wanted to see him changes…oh well maybe I'll get a chance to see him changing again when Ange-chan and Kyrie-San are not around…hehehe._

As Rosa and Ange left Battler's room, Ange suddenly stepped in front of Rosa with an unexpected expression on her face. "You're not here just to

get my beloved brother are you Rosa-Ba-San?" asked Ange. _Oh crap! Did she found me out already? _"Oh Ho ho ho what ever do you mean

Ange-chan? Said Rosa while panicking. "… Pffft ahahaha! Papa was right, you're really fun to tease Rosa-Ba-San" said Ange. _Jeez that was close…I _

_thought Ange had me there for a second. _"But be honest with me…. do you love my brother or you just love teasing him just for fun?" asked Ange.

"Umm…is this a trick question Ange-chan?" asked Rosa? " Oh no just a simple question. Just curious is all" said Ange. _Damn…what should I do…should I tell her or fake it out til I get out of it?…_

_This one is my first Umineko story so go easy on the reviews okay? Thank you!!!! =D  
_


	2. Episode 1: Rosa's Arc 2

Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of projects to do for school. Anyways I'm all done so here's part 2! =D

Okay I see a couple a people getting sort of confuse over the story. Remember what I said on the last one. Ange is "**16" **years old in the story. This Story is **Not **part of the main story so please don't get confuse with both of them okay? And Battler is still in his current age of 18. But He will be turning 19 in episode 3. So enjoy Part 2 of Episode 1

**Episode 1 Special - Rosa's Arc Part 2**

"So Rosa-Ba-San…. Are you in love with my brother?" Asked Ange. Rosa grew more nervous after hearing what Ange said to her. Rosa is frozen stiff where she is standing and couldn't think of a way to get out of it.

_What should I do… I know!_

"…Well if you most know… I consider Battler-kun like a little brother. It just feels like I've gotten another sibling in the family again after so long…. (_I hope she bought that_!….) said Rosa. "Hmmm that didn't really sound very convincing but I guess that'll do…for now. But I am keeping an eye on you Rosa-Ba-San. Just to make sure you're true to your words of what you just said" Said Ange. "Oh well. Better finish preparing dinner with Maria-chan and Mom" As Ange left down stairs, Rosa felt so relieved that her plan of deceiving Ange about Battler went well. _I think Ange-chan is catching on about my plan of getting Battler-kun…I have to make sure to not make any obvious moves on him…. at least for now. Unless something occurs during dinner…no I love Battler-kun and I even I have limits so I'm not going to go that far. Anyways I'll get myself ready for dinner as well…Ohhh I have a sweet treat for him during dinner…hehehe_

As Rosa got downstairs, she notices that no one was around. And even Maria is not around as well. "That's weird…. I wonder where everyone went…Ange-chan!… Maria!… Kyrie-san! …" Shouted Rosa. Rosa looked around the whole area down stairs till suddenly she see's a letter on the living room table:

_Sorry about this Rosa-ba-san but my mom got a call from her work that something went wrong and its causing the whole company to go crazy. Kinda figure papa must of done something stupid again as always. Anyways-in case that you didn't see Maria-chan anywhere, she came with us to see what my mom's work is like. Never thought that she get excited about it. By the way it looks, I say we won't be back till like around 2 in the morning. Looks like you and Maria-chan are spending the night with us. Anyways take care of Battler-nii-chan while we're gone and the food is wrapped up in the fridge._

_Ange_

As Rosa finishes reading the letter, her cheeks turn bright pink and began to shake as if her dream has finally come true. _Alone…with Battler-kun…spending the…WHOLE NIGHT! Oh dear! Oh dear…so that means…hehehe…I get to have Battler-kun all to myself. This makes me so happy. Finally I'll have some alone time with my beloved Battler-kun. _While Rosa is lost in thought about her night with Battler, Battler finally comes down stairs notice his aunt is like staring into a blank space or daydreaming at the same time. "Hmm I wonder why Rosa-ba-san is acting like that" wondered Battler. So Battler went up to her to see what's up and his face was about 2ins in front of Rosa. Which caused Rosa to snapped out of it and her face turn bright red. "Rosa-ba-san are you alright?" asked Battler.

_Battler-kun's face…is so close…_

Rosa began to panic and accidentally punched Battler a crossed the face sending him flying towards the wall. "Oh No! Battler-kun are you alright?!" asked Rosa. _Oh my…I never thought I hit him so hard. But he took me by surprise and I just did that out of self-defense…it looks like a minor burse so I'm glad it wasn't serious…_

"Ouch! What was that for Rosa…ba-san?" asked Battler. Just when Battler was about to say something next to Rosa, Rosa placed her hand on Battler's right cheek and began to tear up a little. "Rosa-ba-san…what's wrong and why are you crying?" he asked. "Battler-kun…sniff…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you…you just surprise me out of nowhere and I did it out of self-defense…sniff" said Rosa. _What I have done…I just hurt someone that was important to me.. . Oh Battler-kun_. Just when Rosa was wiping tears off, she was utterly surprise that Battler placed his hand on top on her head. "Alright…alright…I understand. Jeez you're just like Ange in these kinds of situations. And relax will ya? You're face won't be cute anymore if you keep crying like that" said Battler. Just when Battler finishes talking, he gave Rosa a warm smile to cheer her up. _I…never knew that he was this sweet before…oh my Battler-kun…just seeing like this makes me want you even more hehehe!_ .

"Now come on. Your probably hungry right about now so lets go…. hey what's that paper in your hand?" asked Battler. "Oh this…its from your sister. Something about the company going bad or something." Said Rosa. "Jeez again…dang Kyrie-san really needs to find a better job then working at my old man's work…which he barely goes…anyways can't be worrying about this so lets go eat shall we?" asked Battler. "Ah…sure lets go!" Rosa answered back. _Oh my…having dinner with Battler-kun alone sounds like a dream. Lets just hope that you're my dessert tonight Battler-kun._ Once Battler and Rosa began walking into the kitchen, Battler decided to reheat the food that Ange and Kyrie-san made early for tonight. Till suddenly Battler notice Rosa was looking for a good place to sit at the dinner table. "Oh snap! My bad Rosa-Ba-san… Here I'll pull out a chair for you. "Awww Battler-kun! You're such a gentleman…(_Hauu I wanna take him home so bad with me already!!)" _said Rosa.

"So Battler-kun…what would be for dinner tonight?" asked Rosa. "Hmm looks like Kyrie-san and Ange made a simple beef curry, gratin, and some fried shrimp for dinner. And it looks like Ange had some help making some crepes for dessert" answered Battler._ Awww I wanted Battler to be my dessert_. "Mmm sounds delicious! So…shall we get started eating?" asked Rosa. "Yeah we should. Just looking at this food is making me hungry ahaha!" chuckled Battler. _Hmm I don't mind letting you eat me if you know what I mean Battler-kun…but I'll let it slide for now. _And so Battler and Rosa started eating dinner together. To Rosa its like having dinner with Battler is like a romantic date to her. During dinner, Battler notices that Rosa barely touched her plate and was staring at him this whole time and was wondering what's wrong with his aunt. "Rosa-ba-san…is everything alright? You've been staring at me and you haven't touched your plate either," said Battler. "Oh sorry Battler-kun. It's just that I couldn't help seeing how cute you look when you eat" said Rosa. When Battler heard what Rosa said to him, a cloud smoke puffed out on top of Battler's head and his cheeks were turning bright red.

"R-R-Rosa-Ba-san…quit teasing will ya!" shouted Battler. "Awww you don't need to be shy about it. I'm just being honest about it" sweetly said Rosa. So eventually Rosa began finishing her dish and now was about to eat some crepes with Battler. Even though they finish eating dinner, Battler is still blushing after hearing what Rosa said to him. "Umm Rosa-ba-san…what kind of crepe do you want to eat? We have strawberry, chocolate, & banana" said Battler. "Mmm I would like to have you…. I mean a chocolate crepe please" seductively said Rosa. (_W-wait a minute…did I just heard Rosa-ba-san that she wants me? …nah it must be my imagination. She's my aunt for crying out loud!_) Thought Battler. _*giggle* it looks like my charm is getting to him…soon he'll be all mine in the end._

"A-anyways h-here's your chocolate crepes Rosa-ba-san" said Battler. _*giggle* Battler-kun sounds so cute when he's all-nervous. No wonder younger men are so fun to be around with._ "Ah thank you Battler-kun. Battler was too nervous to sit across from Rosa so he decided to stand and eat his crepe. (_Come on Battler! Get a hold of yourself! It's not like she's interested in me…maybe she's just teasing me…. yeah! Rosa-ba-san is just teasing me. On that aside, this crepe rocks! Looks like Ange improve her cooking. Unless she had some help…probably Maria must of helped her)_ Thought Battler. "Man that was good crepes that my little sister made!" shouted Battler. "Yes they sure are! Oh Battler-kun, you have some chocolate left on your cheek" said Rosa. Rosa got up from her seat and walks over to Battler. And then suddenly she uses one of her fingers to take off the chocolate on Battler's cheek and licks it very seductively. "Mmm I never thought that you tasted so good Battler-kun" flirted Rosa.

As Rosa walks out of the kitchen, Battler was standing stiff and his face turned crimson red. "Holy crap! Did she just…. oh man first Ange and now my aunt? Ohhh man I what should do? Questioned Battler. _*giggle* Battler-kun looks like adorable when's his all panicking. Sorry Ange but it looks like I'm going to win this match_. As Battler starts to calm down while walking out of the kitchen, he's see his aunt sitting on the couch all normally as if she was waiting for him to come out. "Oh Battler-kun all done with the dishes? Come over and sit next me" said Rosa. "Um…ah…okay" shyly said Battler. Battler slowly sits on the couch like 5 inches away from her. "Awww why are you shying away from me Battler-kun? Its not like I'm going to bite or anything. I just want to have a little chat with you" said Rosa. Rosa moves a little closer to Battler, which caused him to blush a little red. "Ah…so Rosa-ba-san…what do you need to talk about?" asked Battler.

"Hmm just out of curiosity…do you have any problems in life recently? Said Rosa. (_Did my aunt just ask a normal question? phew I thought she was trying to seduce me or something…jeez I let my imagination get the best of me_) Thought Battler. "Well to be honest…I don't think I have any problems…at least not yet right now" answered Battler. Rosa suddenly "Are you sure? Not even…. sexual problems" said Rosa. Rosa placed her hand on Battler's right thigh and starts moving up and down. Causing Battler to blush and feel very nervous at the same time. "R-Rosa-ba-san! What are you doing and what do you mean sexual problems!" shouted Battler. "*giggle* There's no need to be shy Battler-kun" sad Rosa. Rosa slowly gets up and places both her hands on both Battler legs and slowly placing her face right in front of Battler's face. "You're face is too close…w-what are you doing now-?" asked Battler. Just before Battler was about to say something else, Rosa placed her finger on Battler's lip to keep him quiet. "Shhh just be quiet and relax Battler-kun. And just let me do something that I haven't done with a man in very… a…long…time…" said Rosa. _Finally…I'm about to kiss the man of my dreams. Just a little closer and he'll be mine._

Just about Rosa was about to kiss Battler, a familiar voice was shouting somewhere in the room. "Battler-nii-chan's lips belong to me!!!!!!!!! " shouted a familiar voice. And out of nowhere, Ange comes out of a living room closet with a paper fan and knocks Rosa out cold. "Uuu! Mama had a crush on Battler! I knew it!" shouted Maria. "Ange! Maria! I thought you, Maria, & Kyrie-san went to the company?" said Battler. "Well technically mom did go to the company which that part was true. But I stayed behind to see if my theories are true or not. And as if I'll let some older woman take my sexy brother away from me." Said Ange. "And Maria…are you okay with this?" asked Battler. Maria walks over Battler and climbs up to sit on his lap. "Uu! Maria already knew that mama really loves you. Every night she keeps calling your name and words I never heard before like-" just before Maria said anything else, Battler quickly covered Maria's mouth to stop before she's anything else. "It's okay Maria. I think I know what the last part means" said Battler.

Unexpectedly Maria smiles at Battler and kisses him on the cheek. "Maria-chan!!! Why did you kiss my brother on the cheek for!?" shouted Ange. "Uu! Because Maria really likes Battler too and he also promise me to marry me when I grow up" said Maria. Blood was boiling within Ange when she heard what Maria about Battler. "Battler-nii-chan…you…. you…. You…" said the angered Ange. "W-wait Ange. I-It's a misunderstanding! Its just a little joke!" nervously said Battler. Flames were covering all over the paper. Filled with Ange's anger. "Battler-nii-chan…. you…CHEATER!!!!!!!!" shouted Ange. And then Ange began smacking Battler like there's no tomorrow. Bashing him 18 times in a row. "Uu…are you okay Battler?" Asked Maria. "Y-yes……. I'm…..alright…." said beaten up Battler. "Hmph! This is what he gets for cheating on me! Battler-nii-chan belongs to no one elses but me!" shouted Ange

"*Sign* Thank goodness I stayed behind. I knew Rosa-ba-san had a huge crush on my brother…. well I could I give her this special picture of Battler-nii-chan" said Ange. "Uu! Can Maria have a look at the picture?" asked Maria. "Sorry Maria-chan. But this picture is meant for adults only. But once you get older, I'll save you one okay?" Ange answered back. "Uu! Okay!" said Maria. With both Battler and Rosa knocked out on the living room floor, Ange called her mom to drive Rosa and Maria home for the night. And So Kyrie-san manages to come after finishing some work at the company and drove Rosa and Maria home safely. On the way towards Rosa's home, Kyrie-san suddenly hears some weird mumbling coming from Rosa. "Battler-kun…I love you so much…" said Rosa in her sleep. "Hmph…do you really love son that much huh…I'm sorry but…. I am not going to hand over my Battler to any else…. not even my own daughter Ange. Sorry girls but he belongs to me….*giggle*.

**End of Episode 1**

**At Rosa's House**

In the middle of the night, Rosa lying on bed crying as if everything was gone to nothing. "*sniff*…damn that brat…why must everything that I want must be taken away from me…*sniff*" said Rosa. Suddenly Rosa feels something in her pocket. She pulls it out and finds a small letter.

_To Rosa-Ba-San,_

_Hey sorry that I knocked you out. I get frantic whenever someone gets too close to my brother. Just to let you know, I already knew that you were in love with my brother. So this makes rivals than. But just to be even, I put a special picture of Battler-nii-chan in the letter for you. Hope you love and I know you will. You were close but I'm going to win my brother first._

_Ange_

Rosa finds the pictures and turns it over, and suddenly her face turned bright red and gets a major nosebleed. Turns out the picture the Ange gave to Rosa was a nude photo of Battler taking a shower. "Oh Battler-kun…now I want you even more!" shouted Rosa.

Next Chapter - **Special Episode 2 - Kyrie's Arc  
**


	3. Episode 2: Kyrie's Arc 1

Sorry for the very long wait everyone. Finals came by around June, Big time writer's block, and I had some personal things I had to take care of. Anyways in case I said something on my last chapter, Most of those ideas are going to be in the next chapter for sure this time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story.

**Episode 2 Special – Kyrie's Arc**

_*Sign*…ever since I married Rudolf, things haven't gone so well. Lately he has been making weird business deals with random companies to make his business better. Too bad he was doing the opposite. Instead of making it better, he made everything all worse. Our companies' money has been declining a lot over the years, which has been bad for us. Thankfully I bailed him out of those troubles before anything worse happens. But to be honest, it's been very stressful which I hate the most. Even though I'm Rudolf's business partner and his wife, he's not helping at all! Lately I notice that he's been coming home late every night. At first I thought that he might be on some business trips to help his company but I was wrong. To make sure I hired a detective to spy on Rudolf to make sure what he's up to. And it turns out that my husband has been seeing a lot of young girls at nightclubs. Very young for that matter in there 20s; At first I didn't care for a while but for some reason it ticks me off that I want to beat the crap out of him for it. I worked so hard for Rudolf and this is how he treats me? Am I not good enough for him! Fine then! I'm through and done you Ushiromiya Rudolf. At least there's one guy in my life hasn't betrayed me…and that is my son…Battler-kun_

_He maybe foolish at times but I have to admit that…Battler's really fun to be around. Its like…he's the only guy that really makes me happy in my life. Every now & then he can be really reliable which helps me a lot. But at the same time he can be clumsy as well when it comes to solving stuff. I wish time could stop for us so that way Battler can stay by my side to keep me going forever. Which is why I won't let any girl and including my daughter to take my Battler away from me._

**Battler's Home – 5:30am**

"Hmm 5:30 huh…better start cooking breakfast before the kids wake up," said Kyrie. Kyrie-san gets out of bed and notices that Rudolf is not in bed with her. "*Sign* as always…probably that fool is messing around with another young whore". Kyrie-san puts on her robe while casually ignoring this issue and walks out of the room. 

_Jeez it feels like I'm the only one that's doing all the work here…makes me feel like I want to run away and not care about this anymore…well on that aside better wake up the kids_.

First thing that Kyrie's going to do is wake up Battler since she has a hard time waking him up every morning. As Kyrie walks down the hallway, she see's Ange sneaking into Battler's room. 

_Jeez that girl doesn't know when to stop. I can understand Ange loves Battler but this is going out of hand…better hurry before Battler starts going crazy. _

Kyrie slowly walks towards Battler's door and takes a sneak peek to see what Ange is about to do. "*Giggle* Time to wake up brother darling… " Said Ange. Ange tries her sweet talk to wake up Battler but continued to stay asleep. "*Giggle* my brother looks so cute when he's asleep…maybe I should wake him up with a morning kiss…" said Ange.

After hearing what Ange said, Kyrie began to feel irritated and annoyed. 

_That brat! I wanted to do that to Battler…what the hell am I saying…well can't hurt to be a little lovable once in a while…what the hell am I saying! I better stop that brat! _

Right before Ange was about to kiss Battler, she felt something malevolent aura with full of jealousy right behind her. "Annnge…." Said the dark figure right behind her. Ange slowly turns her head and see's the angry mother that's about to let out her rage. "Ange, honey…. weren't trying to take advantage of Battler while he's asleep were you?" asked the angry Kyrie.

"N-no! N-n-not at all mom! Just wanted to wake up Battler-nii-chan normally that's all." Said nervously Ange. "And how may I ask a kiss on his lips going to wake up Battler?" Asked Kyrie. "Ummm…out of boredom…he..he…" said Ange. Unexpectedly Kyrie grabs one of Ange's twin tails and drags her out of the room. "Ow! Ow! I'm sorry mom! I won't do it again!" screamed Ange. "As if I believe that…anyways get yourself dress before you and Battler are late for school. Not to mention he needs to get studying for his Entrance exams" said Kyrie. "Okay! Okay! I get the point…I'll let it slide so then guess you try to wake him up." Said Ange. As Ange went back to her room to wash up, Kyrie sneaked back to Battler's room to try to wake him up.

_*Sign*…stopping that child is so troublesome…anyways time to wake that boy. _

And out of nowhere, Kyrie began to blush a little when staring at Battler while he's asleep.

_I don't why but…when did Battler looked so handsome in his sleep. _

Slowly Kyrie places her hand on Battler and blushes even while smile at him. But suddenly Kyrie's senses came back and immediately took her hand off of Battler's face. 

_What the hell am I doing! He's my son for crying out loud…I think Ange's affection for Battler is already rubbing off on me._

And then out of nowhere, Kyrie hears a familiar female voice within her mind. (_Come on Kyrie…give in into temptation and your lustful desires. You know you want to kiss him Kyrie.) _When Kyrie heard that voice, her cheeks turned red and leaned over to Battler and was about to kiss him. "Well…one kiss wouldn't hurt…" whispered Kyrie. Just when Kyrie was about to kiss Battler, she see's a familiar red twin tail near the crack of the door. Kyrie walks slowly towards the door and founds out that Ange was behind all this. "*giggle* teasing mom is so much fun…first Rosa-Ba-San and now my mom…maybe I should have her try to seduce him to see what….happens…." said Ange.

Ange suddenly felt another malevolent aura behind her and see's a ticked off mother that's about regulate someone. "Annnnnge…it's not nice tease others so let me teach you a lesson…" said the angered Kyrie. Ange got freaked out ran off to her room. 

_Damn that child…but to be honest…I was kinda curious of how would it feel to kiss Battler…WHAT AM I SAYING!_.

When Kyrie walks off all frustrated, she bumps into Battler in the do way of the hallway. "Oh mom…*yawn*…sorry about that" said the sleepy Battler. "Oh no its alright, Its my fault for not looking where I was going. Anyways did I woke you up?" asked Kyrie. "Hmmm not really. Just woke up from a weird dream I had" answered Battler. "Hmmm what kind of dream was it about?" curiously asked Kyrie. Battler began to blush a little and said it straight out. "Well to be honest…you and Ange were in it and you two were trying to give me morning kiss or something like that" replied Battler. Kyrie turned crimson red and smoked just puffed out of her head when she heard what Battler said about his dream. "W-what would I do something like t-to you!…a-anyways get yourself dress soon for school while I-I s-start b-b-breakfast" panicked Kyrie.

Still blushing bright red, Kyrie awkwardly walked away down stairs while leaving a confused Battler in the hallway. "I wonder what's wrong with her…was it something that I said?" said Battler. Ange walks by and places her hand on Battler's right shoulder. "Jeez you can be so dense sometimes Battler-onii-chan…. mmmm speaking of morning kiss…" Ange wraps her arms around Battler's neck and not letting go. "Ange…not now…not ever…" said Battler. "Boo you're no fun…but I'm going to do it anyways" said Ange. Just when Ange was about to kiss Battler, Battler immediately ducks down and runs into his room. "You can't runaway from me forever you know!… man all that teasing is making me all hungry" said Ange. As Ange went downstairs to go eat, Battler was getting dressed til his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" answered Battler.

"(Hey Battleeer! Did I finally woke you up?)" said a familiar voice.

"Sorry Beato but apparently I already woke up" he said

"(Awww not fair…don't tell me your little sister woke you up with a morning kiss did she?)" said Beatrice

"Ange almost did but she didn't it" Said Battler.

"(Good! Because you should remember that your lips and you're little friend down in your pants belong to me)" shouted Beatrice.

"Dude will you stop creeping me out! Anyways you're still going to wait for me at the corner again Beato?" asked Battler

"(Battler you should know I always do! But I wish you wait for me to go to school together once in a while)" said Beatrice

"Okay I'll wait for you this time today…How that's?" asked Battler

"(Kyaa! Oh you made my day already Battler! You better be waiting for me at the corner or else got it?)" Said Beatrice

"Yes I know Beato. Anyways I gotta finish getting dress okay" said Battler

"Ahhh come on! I still want to see your shirtless body Battler!" shouted Beatrice

"Hey how did you I'm…." Battler turns towards the window and see Beatrice sitting on the roof of a small apartment complex while waving at him with a pair of binoculars in hands. "How long have you been on that roof Beato?" asked Battler. "Long enough to see you getting dressed….hehe…" said Beatrice. Battler hangs off the phone and went to close the curtains. "Not fair…at least let me get to see you sea otter Battler…oh well it was fun while it lasted. Better meet him at his front door.

**End of Arc 1**


End file.
